el amor secreto de utau
by hermione.love.tom reddley
Summary: algo inquieta a utau, no lo puede soportar y amu tendra severas consecuencias


**esta es una traduccion **

**El Amor Secreto**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utau's POV: POV Utau's:

No puedo creer que deje que amu estea con ikuto... tengo que encontrarlos ahora mismo

¿ donde estarán ? ikuto**...** te amo**...**

**¿ **No**?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Punto de vista de Amu:

Eeeeeeek! Yo a solas con Ikuto! Pero .... Utau se veía triste.... Me pregunto que es lo que estara pasando por su mente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utau estaba vagando por las concurridas calles de Japón, el pensamiento de que Amu y Ikuto la desesperaba, donde podría buscarles en que dirección se abrían ido. Se sentía tan estúpida no entendía por que dejo camino libre a Ikuto para que se escapara con amu en sus brazos.

" Utau a donde vas?- dijo una voz fresca, que era tan familiar para ella. Pero entendió que algo había cambiado en ella, no se reflejaban los mismo sentimientos, por que sentía algo muy especia dentro de su pecho, ¿ ese algo acaso había desaparecido?

¿ Cuando ?¿Cómo fue que desapareció? Ese sentimiento por Ikuto que le ocasionaba mariposas en su estomago.

-" Yo....Ikuto? , dijo Utau, preguntando que había sucedido.

Ikuto suspiro como resignado le respondió revelando su malestar

-Utau, Eru y Iru ya me contaron toda la verdad, todo sobre tu y Amu-

**¿ Que Pasa Con Ella?! - **Utau le grito en estado de Shock. ¿ que podían haberles dicho estas dos?

- No intentes ocultar la verdad.... ¡Por Dios Utau ! me molesta tu cinismo lo se todo... se que estas enamorada de Amu... por eso me fui y deje a Amu sola-

Utau se quedo sin habla su mayor secreto había sido revelado

- Si quieres encontrar a Amu, esta durmiendo en mi habitación. No le hagas daño ... o te haré saber de mi furia...demo, te ruego que también me dejes amarla a mi manera-

- Utau a mi no me importa compartir a Amu contigo- dijo Ikuto con dolor reflejado en su rostro, se había rebajado a aceptar que su hermana tuviera una relación amorosa con la chica que el amaba, que siempre pensó que seria solamente para el y de nadie mas.

Que equivocado que estaba, aunque pensándolo bien era preferible que estea con Utau y no con otro, por lo menos sabría que Amu quedaría solo para ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utau volvió corriendo a su casa para encontrar a Amu, así como llego a su puerta se encontró con Iru.

- IRU- Utau agarro a Iru entre sus manos la pequeña chara temblaba de miedo por lo que podría llegar a hacerle su ama

- Te lo ruego NO me maltrates... no fui yo quien le contó todo a Ikuto, fue ERU-

- Iru, yo solo queria decir ... Gracias ... por favor hazme un ultimo favor-

Iru dejo de temblar y le pregunto – Que es Utau?-

- cambia de personalidad conmigo-

Utau se transformo y subió las escaleras vio que la puerta del cuarto de Ikuto estaba entre abierta, entro y encontró a una dormida Amu acostada en la cama de su hermano.

Su blanca piel relucía como porcelana, Utau se acerco asta la cama y descorrió las sabanas. Encontró su casi desarrollado cuerpo con un leve camisón, seguramente Eru se lo había puesto, no pudo evitar tocar la suave piel de Amu empezando por su cuello y recorriendo su pecho asta llegar a su pierna. Una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de amu, asta que lo que pronuncio esta dejo un sentimiento de rabia en Utau.

- Ikuto...- solo ese nombre vasto para que Utau despierte a Amu con una cachetada.

- W...¿ que esta pasando?.. Utau-

Amu se sorprendió de encontrar a Utau pero al ver que Ikuto no estaba y que ella estaba transformada, le tiro con un almohadón que callo en el rostro de Utau, Amu aprovecho el momento para escapar, pero Utau fue mas rápida y la jalo de los pelos tirandola nuevamente a la cama.

-Tu misma preguntaste que es lo que pasaba por mi mente, ¿ acaso no quieres averiguarlo querida Amu ?- dijo Utau con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Antes de que Amu pidiera hablarle Utau se tiro arriba de ella inmovilizándola, Amu trato de apartarla con sus brazos , pero Utau tomó entre sus manos las muñecas de Amu y las sostuvo con fuerza por arriba de su cabeza .

Amu forcejeó con desesperación pero le era difícil moverse por la cercanía de Utau

—¡Suéltame! — pidió Amu mas Utau se inclinó y la besó, Amu se sorprendió, y no sabia que hacer amaba a Ikuto, pero ahora estaba siendo acosada por su hermana.

Sus besos sabían a cereza, Utau estaba en el cielo el cuerpo de Amu se amoldaba perfectamente al de ella. Amu sin querer comenzó tímidamente a corresponder aquel beso, estaba sintiendo algo raro dentro de si misma unas ganas locas de querer mas de lo que Utau estaba haciéndole. Pero entonces que pasaba con su amor por Ikuto, acaso tan bien le empezaba a gustar su hermana.

Utau se aparto para tomar aire. -Amu dime ¿quieres que pare?-

-pero ... Ikuto...- dijo Amu casi en silencio

Utau suspiro. – Ikuto me dijo que estabas aquí, el sabia sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, tu...tu me gustas Amu, y a el no le importa compartirte conmigo- dijo Utau con una mirada apasionada.

- Por favor, devuélveme el beso . Im begging you…'es lo único que te pido ... " dijo Utau mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas se escapaban al ver que Amu no respondía.

-Utau... acepto estar con ambos- cuando Utau la miro, Amu supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto estarían con ambos hermanos. Ella se sentó y se abalanzo y la beso con mayor benevolencia, Utau le respondió con la misma pasión, apretó a Amu con mas fervor y la acerco junto a ella con temor de que esta desistiera de la decisión tomada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Punto de vista de Ikuto

¿ como es que siempre tengo que ceder ante los caprichos de mi hermanita.... .... no es justo...

**El Amor Secreto**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utau's POV: POV Utau's:

No puedo creer que deje que amu estea con ikuto... tengo que encontrarlos ahora mismo

¿ donde estarán ? ikuto**...** te amo**...**

**¿ **No**?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Punto de vista de Amu:

Eeeeeeek! Yo a solas con Ikuto! Pero .... Utau se veía triste.... Me pregunto que es lo que estara pasando por su mente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utau estaba vagando por las concurridas calles de Japón, el pensamiento de que Amu y Ikuto la desesperaba, donde podría buscarles en que dirección se abrían ido. Se sentía tan estúpida no entendía por que dejo camino libre a Ikuto para que se escapara con amu en sus brazos.

" Utau a donde vas?- dijo una voz fresca, que era tan familiar para ella. Pero entendió que algo había cambiado en ella, no se reflejaban los mismo sentimientos, por que sentía algo muy especia dentro de su pecho, ¿ ese algo acaso había desaparecido?

¿ Cuando ?¿Cómo fue que desapareció? Ese sentimiento por Ikuto que le ocasionaba mariposas en su estomago.

-" Yo....Ikuto? , dijo Utau, preguntando que había sucedido.

Ikuto suspiro como resignado le respondió revelando su malestar

-Utau, Eru y Iru ya me contaron toda la verdad, todo sobre tu y Amu-

**¿ Que Pasa Con Ella?! - **Utau le grito en estado de Shock. ¿ que podían haberles dicho estas dos?

- No intentes ocultar la verdad.... ¡Por Dios Utau ! me molesta tu cinismo lo se todo... se que estas enamorada de Amu... por eso me fui y deje a Amu sola-

Utau se quedo sin habla su mayor secreto había sido revelado

- Si quieres encontrar a Amu, esta durmiendo en mi habitación. No le hagas daño ... o te haré saber de mi furia...demo, te ruego que también me dejes amarla a mi manera-

- Utau a mi no me importa compartir a Amu contigo- dijo Ikuto con dolor reflejado en su rostro, se había rebajado a aceptar que su hermana tuviera una relación amorosa con la chica que el amaba, que siempre pensó que seria solamente para el y de nadie mas.

Que equivocado que estaba, aunque pensándolo bien era preferible que estea con Utau y no con otro, por lo menos sabría que Amu quedaría solo para ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utau volvió corriendo a su casa para encontrar a Amu, así como llego a su puerta se encontró con Iru.

- IRU- Utau agarro a Iru entre sus manos la pequeña chara temblaba de miedo por lo que podría llegar a hacerle su ama

- Te lo ruego NO me maltrates... no fui yo quien le contó todo a Ikuto, fue ERU-

- Iru, yo solo queria decir ... Gracias ... por favor hazme un ultimo favor-

Iru dejo de temblar y le pregunto – Que es Utau?-

- cambia de personalidad conmigo-

Utau se transformo y subió las escaleras vio que la puerta del cuarto de Ikuto estaba entre abierta, entro y encontró a una dormida Amu acostada en la cama de su hermano.

Su blanca piel relucía como porcelana, Utau se acerco asta la cama y descorrió las sabanas. Encontró su casi desarrollado cuerpo con un leve camisón, seguramente Eru se lo había puesto, no pudo evitar tocar la suave piel de Amu empezando por su cuello y recorriendo su pecho asta llegar a su pierna. Una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de amu, asta que lo que pronuncio esta dejo un sentimiento de rabia en Utau.

- Ikuto...- solo ese nombre vasto para que Utau despierte a Amu con una cachetada.

- W...¿ que esta pasando?.. Utau-

Amu se sorprendió de encontrar a Utau pero al ver que Ikuto no estaba y que ella estaba transformada, le tiro con un almohadón que callo en el rostro de Utau, Amu aprovecho el momento para escapar, pero Utau fue mas rápida y la jalo de los pelos tirandola nuevamente a la cama.

-Tu misma preguntaste que es lo que pasaba por mi mente, ¿ acaso no quieres averiguarlo querida Amu ?- dijo Utau con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Antes de que Amu pidiera hablarle Utau se tiro arriba de ella inmovilizándola, Amu trato de apartarla con sus brazos , pero Utau tomó entre sus manos las muñecas de Amu y las sostuvo con fuerza por arriba de su cabeza .

Amu forcejeó con desesperación pero le era difícil moverse por la cercanía de Utau

—¡Suéltame! — pidió Amu mas Utau se inclinó y la besó, Amu se sorprendió, y no sabia que hacer amaba a Ikuto, pero ahora estaba siendo acosada por su hermana.

Sus besos sabían a cereza, Utau estaba en el cielo el cuerpo de Amu se amoldaba perfectamente al de ella. Amu sin querer comenzó tímidamente a corresponder aquel beso, estaba sintiendo algo raro dentro de si misma unas ganas locas de querer mas de lo que Utau estaba haciéndole. Pero entonces que pasaba con su amor por Ikuto, acaso tan bien le empezaba a gustar su hermana.

Utau se aparto para tomar aire. -Amu dime ¿quieres que pare?-

-pero ... Ikuto...- dijo Amu casi en silencio

Utau suspiro. – Ikuto me dijo que estabas aquí, el sabia sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, tu...tu me gustas Amu, y a el no le importa compartirte conmigo- dijo Utau con una mirada apasionada.

- Por favor, devuélveme el beso . Im begging you…'es lo único que te pido ... " dijo Utau mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas se escapaban al ver que Amu no respondía.

-Utau... acepto estar con ambos- cuando Utau la miro, Amu supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto estarían con ambos hermanos. Ella se sentó y se abalanzo y la beso con mayor benevolencia, Utau le respondió con la misma pasión, apretó a Amu con mas fervor y la acerco junto a ella con temor de que esta desistiera de la decisión tomada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Punto de vista de Ikuto

¿ como es que siempre tengo que ceder ante los caprichos de mi hermanita.... .... no es justo...


End file.
